Claude Faustus
Claude Faustus (クロード・フォースタス Kuroodo Fo-sutasu) is the new butler for the sequel, Kuroshitsuji II in July 2010. He is voiced by 櫻井孝宏 (Takahiro Sakurai)Kuroshitsuji Wiki's pic of Sakurai Takahiro. Claude is a demon and he has a line similar to Sebastian's, which is "私は旦那様を飽くまで貪りたい" (Watashi wa danna-sama wo akumade musaboritai) which means "I want to greedily devour you to the end, my master." The kanji of "a'kumade" might mean something else. He is shown to know Sebastian very well, and he hates him much. Appearance He has black, short hair and wears glasses similar to those worn by William Spears, a character from the previous ''Kuroshitsuji series. He has yellow, slanted eyes and a somewhat angular facial structure. His chin is quite flat. Like Sebastian, Claude is able to transform his body. In the first episode he is seen in the form of a spider before making the contract with Alois. He and Sebastian appear to be similar in height. He wears an outfit similar to the one Sebastian Michaelis wears.Kuroshitsuji Main Artwork on New Type, May edition But Sebastian wears a tie while Claude wears a ribbon. It has been shown that, like Sebastian, the mark of the his contract with Alois is on his left hand covered by the glove he wears. However, it seems that the mark isn't always visible, only becoming so when nearing Alois's. In Episode 4, it was shown that his tongue is incredibly long, reaching to the upper of his nose at rate. Personality He has a very different personality from Sebastian Michaelis, in that he speaks and acts emotionlessly, not even responding to direct taunts such as Alois undoing his buttons moments after Claude fixed them. He seems to know Sebastian well, although within moments of seeing each other they begin to fight. Claude is loyal to his master and knows his master's darknessAlois Trancy. Sebastian and him are shown to be sensitive in each other's line, as his "gold to dark blue" line is teased by Sebastian, he also teases Sebastian's line "I am a demon and a butler". Both are nemesis to each other. But later, he is shown to be having a peace deal with Sebastian. After tasting Ciel's blood in Episode 7, his eyes grew red in hunger, judging from the fact he left Alois lying down in pain while licking Ciel's blood off his face. Story *Episode 1: He made a deal with Alois and made a contract. One day Arnold Trancy comes to the Trancy manor and he prepared the table sets in an incredible speed. That night there was a storm and he concludes it is Sebastian's arrival. Claude chases after him, but later stopped by Alois to accompany him. *Episode 4: He boards a train the same with Ciel and Sebastian. Later, he licks a liquid on his nose with his tongue and gives a ball invitation to Sebastian. *Episode 5: He accompanies his master to choose a dress and his master tried to put him on a dress but, he was irritated. Later, he meets Sebastian and fight him out. *Episode 6: He commands the triplet servants. Later Claude talks to Sebastian that he wants Ciel's body and soul. The two then agrees to make a deal which Claude will have Ciel. *Episode 7: ' Quotes *"Yes, Your Highness."'' *''" Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, and dark blue into gold."SPOT02 on official site, or PV *(To Alois) ''"I am your loyal servant. Even if you do not try to attract my attention, I want to greedily devour you to the very end." *(To the Suitcase Sebastian was carrying) "Is that suitcase more important than your life?" *(To Sebastian) " To touch something that is meant to transport food with one's shoes is a disgrace for a butler!" *''"Master.. I will always stay by your side. Day and night, sugar and salt, living and dead, impure and pure."'' *(Teasing Sebastian's line) ''"A demon and a butler... I am one too."''Episode 5, Season 2 Refrences Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II